swanfandomcom-20200214-history
Swan-Made-Easy Guides
__FORCETOC__ Getting Your Free Account Get your FREE account now & get 90 transactions a month. No commitment, no hidden fees! All you have to do is just go to: # https://app.swancount.com/Account/SignOn # Enter your details # Verify that you are NOT A ROBOT # Tick "I have read and agree to the Terms & Conditions" box # Click SIGN UP! # Your account details will then be emailed to you within 5 minutes. By the way, updates and maintenance are FREE. View the video below to learn step by step on how to get your Swan Free Account. P/S: C''ontact us to find out if we have any promotion''. You might get ONE-YEAR Free Swan Subscription!!! Uploading Sales/Purchase Excel Template Swan has developed a function which allows you to enter your transactions offline by utilizing the upload excel function for sales and purchases. There are few rules and logic that you will require to follow before uploading the file into the system: # You will have to ensure that you have your document details ready such as invoice number, invoice date, supplier/customer name, tax code and price (exclusive of GST). # Your contact code, product code, and tax code MUST EXIST in the system. # You downloaded the LATEST version of the template Please make sure that: * Do not leave a blank column if there were other information entered within the same row (except for Tax column) * In the scenario where there was more than one line for the same invoice, kindly ensure that the invoice’s date is the same * In the scenario that you DID NOT create ANY CONTACT, you can enter our default contacts: Cash Sales (CashS) and Cash Purchases (CashP) Note: The contact code only applicable if you used our Quick Setup function. * In the scenario that you DID NOT create ANY SERVICE or ANY ITEM, you can simply enter MISC in the product code column as you cannot leave any blank column in the file. The journal entries created will follow the default account that you have chosen before uploading the file. * In the scenario that there is no GST incur (only applicable for those who is not registered with RMC for GST), you can leave the TAX CODE column empty or put a ‘-‘. Once you have performed the steps above, you will have no problem to upload your file into Swan! Uploading Expenses Excel Template Upload Expenses is one of the features build to make your daily business operation hassle-free. Following the same principal as the sales/purchases upload features, you can easily create multiple payment vouchers with just a click of a button. This feature will create payment vouchers for you, and the document number will be auto-generated by the system. Before performing this function, there are few rules that were set by the system that you should be aware of: * Data entered in the template MUST EXIST in the system before uploading the file. The information that required by the system are; contact code, credited account payment (class account ‘Asset’) and debited account payment for (class account ‘Expenses’). * As the PV number auto-generated by the system, therefore, user CAN upload the same file over and over again (duplicate PV data with different PV number). * When the file uploaded has an empty "Pay From Account", t'he system will make payment from the default account chosen before uploading the file.' * Posted PV can be edited via Edit Payment function * System DOES NOT allow user to change sheet name from "expenses" to something else Now that you know what to do and not to do, below are steps to enter your expenses in an excel template and upload the file into Swan. # To go to the page, you can go to Accounting >> Bulk >> Upload Expenses ' # Download the excel template # Start keying the information (this can be done offline!) # Once you have complete the excel file, you can log into your account and go to the Upload Expenses interface. # Before selecting the saved excel template, you will require to choose a default account. This account will be selected for double entries if there was an empty ‘Pay From’ column in the file. # Upload the saved excel template into the system # You can either choose to ‘''Upload Without Posting’ or ‘''Upload and Post Transactions''’. Click the desired button when you are ready. # The system will require some times to upload, create the payment vouchers or/and posted the payment vouchers. With just a few simple steps, you can now create multiple payment voucher at the same time. Swan has made it easy for you by simplified the tedious process! '''Integrity Check Service Integrity check service is one of the most useful function to troubleshoot your system. The system will run integrity checking throughout the system to ensure that you did not miss any important setup or an error occurred when a transaction was performed. Should an error occurred during your transaction which relate to any of the setup above, you can simply run an integrity check. Go to Setup >> Setup >> Integrity Check Service As of to date, the system will run thorough checking on: * Opening balance setup is done and balance * All the linked accounts have been set * Tax and GST setup is done * Tax and GST setup linkage is done * No unbalance journal created * Item setup is done * Services setup is done * Credit card linked account setup is done If there was a setup which was not performed correctly, you can click the link "Click HERE to view this setup" and the system will direct you to the setup page. If you have done all the setup correctly, but still unsure what's the issue, then contact us. We will help you figure out the issue. Balances This new enhancement allows you to view your current cash flow summary The report includes your bank balances, cash balances, total owed by customer, total that you owed to your supplier and lastly your company financial position This will give you an accurate and quick view of your company financial position as of to-date.